ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Benthic Typhoon
Fixed the formatting of the info Chaossoldier provided, but I cannot verify the information personally as I am stil waiting for my update to end after 9hrs -.- Mayoyama of Shiva Took away verification tags for the Escarpe Murex's, as this is their actual name and they do come from Abyssea - Misareaux. But like all abyssean mobs, they vary greatly in lvl depending on how many have been killed, etc. They are currently DC-IT~ on Titan server. Reagrdless, the DC-EM ones are actually quite a joke if you can stun them out of their spells. Same for the Ephemeral versions of them. RedDragon08 22:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Can we get a rough estimate on the damage potential of this spell compared to the other DD spells? With a DEF Down effect and low MP cost, my guess is that it's not very strong? --Eremes 16:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I was able to hit for 500-750 on Golems in Ro'Maeve while working on sword trials with this and no equipment swaps for the spell. Only downside I'm seeing ATM is that it has a fairly long cooldown for a physical nuke spell. Added a rough estimation of Recast time by checking /recast combined with haste setup, also included cast time (appears to be .5, may be .75?). Wasn't sure how to add verification tag on front page, if someone would be so kind as to add that would be lovely. --Lunaretic 11:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Stacks with Sneak Attack perfectly well. Able to get up to 2700-2800 damage with Chain Affinity/Efflux/Sneak Attack. --Lunaretic 21:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Very impressive. So long, Vertical Cleave! --Eremes 21:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the physical Defense Down effect of this spell, it seems to be a high tier of defense down, i.e., when I casted it on a Wootzshell on Mount Zhayolm, the crabs own Scissor Guard actually failed to take effect. It showed as failing in the chat log and when I casted dispel directly after, it also came up as "Dispel has no effect." Doubtfult that this will work the same way for NM crabs or any NM that can defense boost itself, but for normal type mobs that can do it, I'm gunna have to say that they cannot overwrite BT's physical defense down. I'll test it on other types of mobs that can use defense boost, but for now, Scissor Guard seems to be unable to overwrite it. RedDragon08 22:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Very impressive. Sounds as useful to me as Disseverment's DoT. Can you test if the Defense Down effect overwrites Defense Boost? Excellent find, RedDragon. --Eremes 00:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :* I'm currently in the process or trying to determine that as well, but I have found that even a Bugard's Scutum effect cannot overwrite BT's defense down. I'm currently killing them for my DEX/ACC trial, so I'll know soon enough if BT can overwrite their Scutum effect. And, thank you :) it was just really a lucky find XD, but I felt it was important to post. RedDragon08 00:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) -----'Edit': Yes, BT will overwrite defense bonus. When a Bugard uses Scutum, they go from "low defense" to neither high/low. Once BT was casted, they went back to low defense. And to further prove it, I then casted Dispel and it came back as "has no effect." RedDragon08 00:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Would want to test for the Magic Defense as well, if possible --Defiledsickness Also, I feel it's worth noting that the magic defense down effect this applies on the target, will allow Sanguine Blade to do extra damage. I cap out at about 685 on Bugards in Vunkerl Inlet (S), and w/ BT's magic defense down down effect, the damage goes up to 782. RedDragon08 01:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) 2-Hit So it turns out this spell is two-hit unless there is another way that it could take away two Utsusemi shadows with its use. I'm not sure what relevance this has, but I haven't seen it mentioned anywhere else and I thought it might affect SA. --Ensis Aeternus 03:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well one thing is for sure, that spell is a single hit, and runs through shadows so no more questions asked there. It's just Fan Shaped and very wide and long Fan shaped beware when using it.--Geantvidchier 06:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ranged-attack? Is it possible that this spell is calculated as a ranged attack? The high AGI modifier, the fact that it seems to do higher damage to targets that are further away, and, in my experience, tends to miss more than regular melee spells, lead me to believe that perhaps this spell is ranged. --Eremes 03:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Skill-chain Properties The main page lists Benthic Typhoon as a Gravitation class spell when used in a skill chain, which is true, but it also has the secondary quality of Transfixion. Skill chaining with a Pole-arm, Pentathrust -> Benthic Typhoon = Transfixion, and with a Great Katana, Benthic Typhoon -> Tachi: Koki = Reverberation. --Dar-dar 23:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC)